memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation (alternate)/Quantum Storm/Act One
At the Clock tower the team walks through the elevator as Dinah looks at Typhuss. If I was drunk I would believe that I just saw a Borg drone Dinah says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You did see a Borg drone Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Felicity turns to them. Uh guys I've been picking up something strange in Earth's orbit Felicity says as she looks at them. Laurel looks at her. What do you got Felicity? Laurel asked as she looks at her. She leads them to the holo-table and activates it and it shows Earth and a blip in orbit. It appeared a few hours ago at the same time the Borg took those men Felicity says as she looks at them. Typhuss zooms in and is shocked by what he sees and reads the name of the ship. USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Dinah looks at him. Isn't she on a top secret mission in the Gamma Quadrant? Dinah says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, the Enterprise left a week ago, that Enterprise in Earth orbit is from a alternate reality and so are the Borg Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. The Enterprise powers up and fixes her orbit. On the bridge the bridge crew gets up from where their at as Captain Branson gets up and sits in his chair, he looks over at Lieutenant Mitchell. Report where are we Captain Branson says as she looks around the bridge then at Lieutenant Mitchell. She looks at her console. Shields are at 16% phasers are offline but torpedoes are still working Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Ensign Kaye looks at his console. Long range sensors are offline, but Captain Ensign Kaye says as she brings the image of Earth on the viewer. He gets up from her chair as he's shocked by this. Hail Starfleet Command let them know we encountered a Borg tactical cube and the 147th is disabled and in bad shape, and we're in pretty rough shape ourselves Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Ensign Kaye inputs commands into the console. In the Clock tower they're listening to the transmission. This is Captain John Branson of the Federation starship USS Enterprise, to Starfleet Command we discovered a Borg tactical cube, we've taken damage to our phasers and long range sensors, request any orders Captain Branson says over the com. Dinah looks at Typhuss. What, what do you want me to do Typhuss says as he looks at Dinah. Dinah looks at him. Maybe we should talk to them I mean we've encountered people from other realities before Dinah says as she looks at hem. Typhuss looks at her. Felicity, open a channel to the Enterprise Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She inputs commands into the console. Channel open you're on Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss speaks. This is Starfleet, you said you encountered a Borg tactical cube, how did it get here Typhuss says as he talked into the com. On the bridge Captain Branson recognizes the voice. Wait Typhuss what are you doing on Earth, where's the Intrepid and the 147th? Captain Branson says as he speaks into the com. Typhuss comes over the com. The Intrepid and my fleet are at Starbase 375, this is going to be hard to explain, you aren't in your reality anymore, you are in another reality Typhuss says on the com. Commander Ivanova is surprised by that. Ah, hell Commander Ivanova says as she's shocked by this. John paces about. So that subspace tear the Borg was opening it was a breach of some kind wasn't it Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer showing Earth. At the clock tower Felicity chimes in. I think I can get a visual transmission Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Do it, Felicity Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. On the bridge Lieutenant Mitchell chimes in. Captain we're getting a visual transmission Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at him. Captain Branson nods. The viewer changes to the base of the Birds of Prey. Typhuss we encountered a Borg tactical cube similar to the one Voyager battled in 2376 and the early part of 2377, we had a weapons lock when it opened the rift and we got pulled into it Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss chimes in. The Borg opened a rift between our two realities, why would they do that Typhuss says on the viewscreen. Commander Ivanova chimes in. Maybe they wanted new technology somewhere else Commander Ivanova says as she looks at Captain Branson. Captain Branson looks at her. Maybe let's meet in person Captain Branson says as he looks at the viewer. Typhuss nods. In the transporter room Commander Ivanova, Lieutenant Mitchell, Lieutenant Commander K'Tar, and Doctor Chambers walk onto the transporter pad. Energize Commander Ivanova says as she looks at the transporter chief. In the clock tower the away team beams in as Typhuss greets them. Hello Typhuss says as he looks at them. Commander Ivanova looks at him. Sorry that Captain Branson couldn't be here in person he was needed on the ship Commander Ivanova says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at them. Tha's all right, I understand, being a Starfleet Captain is very busy work Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Ivanova. Helena looks at them. So what is going on because I have no idea what a Borg is until I saw what happened Helena says as she looks at them. Ivanova inputs commands into the holo-table. The Borg an alien race that is very dangerous and deadly, we encountered them in 2365 and we suffered the biggest defeat of Federation history in 2367 the Battle of Wolf 359 we eventually defeated them with help from Captain Picard and the crew of the USS Enterprise-D, then in 2373 while Starfleet prepared for the Dominion War they attacked again this time we were prepared but we still took heavy losses and in 2378 we were invaded again by them and we defeated them while we were in our drydock getting upgraded with new technology a single Borg tactical cube was using an energy beam that was punching a hole into your reality, and we were on the verge of stopping them but we got pulled in now we believe that they're going to assimilate your Earth Commander Ivanova says as she looks at them. Helena looks at the hologram of the Borg tactical cube as Typhuss remembers facing it in the Delta Quadrant. Its not going to be easy to destroy that Borg tactical cube Typhuss says as he looks at them. Helena looks at him. You destroyed it once didn't you father? Helena says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We attacked one while helping the people of Unimatrix Zero, the Borg Queen destroyed the cube with a self destruct command Typhuss says as he looks at Helena. Felicity chimes in. Can we use a self destruct command to destroy this Borg tactical cube Felicity says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Felicity. How would you do that Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity thinks. We send an invasive program into its command functions Felicity says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. That's never been tested before Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity looks at him. True Felicity says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and asked if she can pull up the files. Can you bring up the files? asked Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity inputs commands into the computer. What files am I looking for? Felicity asked as she looks at him. He mentioned the Endgame virus. The Endgame virus Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She inputs commands into the console. Screen shows the speed of shifting though the Starfleet database. Meanwhile Joker is explaining to Lex what happened as Lex comments on what the Joker told him. The Borg have returned? Lex says as he looks at the Joker. He nods. Yeah they beamed up four of my best guys Joker says as he looks at Lex. Lex smirks. You won't see them again Lex says as he looks at the Joker. Joker looks at him confused as Lex explains. The Borg will assimilate them and turn them into drones Lex says as he looks at the Joker. Harley looks at them.